Sweet Epiphany
by Wolfstar96
Summary: Tamaki's been having strange feelings for Kyoya and has been wondering why. Then he has an epiphany. A sweet, sweet epiphany... Rated T for boyxboy kissing, alcohol abuse, and implied sexual themes. KyoTama and HunnyMori.


Um… Hello!! This is my first Ouran story and I hope you like it!! All of Tamaki's and Mori's lines are from my very best friend DeathDeparture!! This story is based off of mine and DeathDeparture's texts to each other! In the middle of the fic they get a tad OOC…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran! I only own a wall scroll, part one of the anime, and up to number ten of the manga!!!!

On with the story!

* * *

Tamaki was over at Kyoya's house. Again. The blonde seemed to be enjoying the unseasonable kotatsu that Kyoya had specially put into his house just for him.

As he was sitting there he happened to glance over at the other boy in the room, who was currently typing away on his laptop. What he typed on there was truly a mystery to everyone. Of course, Tamaki wanted to know, but he had learned by now that he should not incur the Shadow King's wrath. Plus, lately Tamaki had been having some strange feelings for his fellow Host Club member, without a clue as to what exactly these feelings were. Whenever he saw Kyoya there were butterflies in his stomach and he would suddenly be filled with a sense of unexplainable joy.

Tamaki sat there watching Kyoya type monotonously and suddenly had an epiphany. He was in love with his best friend. His epiphany suddenly gave him an idea.

Glancing from below like he would for a customer he said suggestively, "Hello, Kyoya…"

The other stopped typing, and backed away a little saying, "Yes, Tamaki…?" Now Kyoya has had feelings for Tamaki for a while now, but he has hidden them deep down because he realized that Tamaki would probably never like him the way he liked the excitable blonde.

Tamaki was still looking at him and said, "How are you…Kyoya?"

Kyoya, who was trying to keep his cool, responded, "I'm fine… But the Host Club's sales are down, I need you to attract more customers……. Better yet I'll get our 'Natural Type' to do it." (A/N: Natural Type referring to Haruhi, of course…)

Tamaki seemed unfazed by the thought of his 'precious daughter' attracting more people, "Maybe we should do something else, Kyoya….."

"What did you have in mind, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"Maybe we could…. Plan our own Host Club? Just the two of us?" Tamaki said in a sultry tone.

Kyoya started, "Tamaki….."

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"How would that bring in profits?"

Tamaki faltered for a second, _Is Kyoya really that dense? _He thought and tried again, "I'm sure we would find other ways to benefit from this."

"Oh, really?" Kyoya said unenthusiastically.

Tamaki responded with, "Yes, Kyoya, so what do you think?"

Kyoya finally relented and said, "Hmmmmm...okay."

Tamaki felt overjoyed at that moment. Then he started to wonder whether Kyoya shared his feelings. _I guess I'll find out tomorrow…_He thought.

* * *

Ouran Academy- High School Section

The school day went along fairly normally, with the exception of Tamaki sneaking more looks at his bespectacled friend then he usually would.

Finally school was over. Tamaki and Kyoya walked up to Music Room 3. Kyoya was surprised to find a sign on the door that said 'Sorry the Host Club is closed today! :D.' He was even more surprised to see that inside, the room was completely empty of any of the other club members. One by one they would usually come up here to meet with the others before going home, even if they had no club activities that day.

Kyoya and Tamaki went over to the area where Tamaki preferred to charm his guests. Tamaki looked over at his newfound romantic interest and said, "Well Kyoya, what do you think? I told the others that there's no meeting or entertaining today because of personal matters so everyone's gone home, so?..."

Kyoya gazed at his friend and replied, "So….. What?"

Tamaki once again faltered and commented casually, "Well, take a seat, have some wine."

Kyoya got a scolding look on face and quickly responded with, "Tamaki, we're underage!"

Tamaki smiled, "C'mon, I won't tell. Besides, I don't think of wine as alcohol, but a delicious drink we should all indulge in no matter our age!!(A/N: Bring on the flood of roses!! Lol)…Please? It's very good…"

Giving in to his desires(and that stupidly adorable puppy-dog face) Kyoya took the glass, "Okay, fine." He took a sip of the wine, "This….this is actually pretty good…"

Tamaki sparkled at Kyoya's comment, "I knew you'd like it! I haven't even tried it yet." Tamaki picked up his respective glass and took a sip, "Wow, it's fantastic! Looks like you're out, want some more?"

Kyoya was absolutely overjoyed at having this much attention from his secret love. He was never on the receiving end of this affection and frankly, it was making him flustered, "Uh….sure" he managed to say with a blush rising to his cheeks.

Tamaki once again picked up the bottle and poured more wine into their glasses. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush before, Kyoya, you look absolutely adorable."

Getting more flustered by the second, Kyoya stuttered out, "Ah! Tha-thank you, Tamaki..."

Tamaki gracefully responded, "No, thank you for being here, my prince." He did that gazing from below look again, "So Kyoya, would you like something to eat?"

"S-sure." Kyoya said.

Tamaki leaned over to the table and grabbed a bowl of strawberries that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "Say ahh!" Tamaki exclaimed and without warning stuck the fruit into the raven-haired boy's mouth. "These strawberries are freshly picked from my garden, they're good, ne?"

"Y-yeah." Kyoya managed to say after he swallowed.

"Just like you, Kyoya." Tamaki gazed into the Shadow King's eyes, "You're being unusually quiet, are you having a good time?"

Kyoya gazed back, "Y-yes!"

"Are you sure? There's nothing to be nervous about." The 'King' leaned in towards Kyoya until they were only a few centimeters apart.

Kyoya squeaked in a very unKyoya-like way and blushed once again.

Tamaki started getting closer until his lips touched Kyoya's. He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away suddenly upon realizing Kyoya was not responding to the kiss. "Oh! S-sorry, Kyoya! That was rather rude of me, many apologies!" He stated, a blush rising to his cheeks too.

"N-no, don't be sorry…" Kyoya whispered. He placed his hand under Tamaki's chin and pulled them together again. Tamaki leaned into him as the kiss became more and more passionate. Kyoya passed his tongue over Tamaki's bottom lip. Tamaki gasped in surprise and granted Kyoya entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, but it was Kyoya who won. Kyoya put his hands around Tamaki's waist and pushed him a little so that they were now lying down on the couch with Kyoya on top.

"Mmm…Kyoya…a-are we really g-going to—Oh! Kyoya!" The blonde moaned.

"Mm, Tamaki……nnnn…" Kyoya was trying to give an answer, but was too caught up in their little make-out session.

Suddenly the music room door opened to reveal the Host Club's own Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka(affectionately called Hunny and Mori by everyone but each other). They stared at each other for a good five minutes when Hunny spoke up. "Hi guys! Takashi and I were looking for the school's secret cake storage, but we ended up here…Anyway, it's about time you two!!"

Tamaki was highly embarrassed(and it showed) and stammered out, "I-uh-we-we weren't…" He sighed, "Fine, you caught us…"

Hunny being his usual cheery self said, " Well I'm so glad for you two! You want some cake!?"

Mori cut in, "Mitsukuni, we should leave them be, we did just interrupt them."

Hunny looked at him. "Okay!!" And skipped off with his dark-haired companion walking behind him.

Kyoya recovered from his shock first, "Uhhh…… What now?" He looked down at the blonde laying beneath him.

Tamaki stared upwards at the one who had spoken, "We continue where we left off of course, that is, only if you want to…"

"Yes, I want to, but maybe somewhere a little more private." Kyoya stated.

"Where did you have in mind?" Tamaki inquired.

"My private beach…?" Kyoya suggested.

"Your artificial one or the real one?" The blonde said looking thoughtful, the last time he had been to a beach, it had been Nekozawa's, and he _really_ didn't want to think about that experience.

"The real one… I know you would like it…" Kyoya drifted off.

"You are right as always my prince." Tamaki said deciding to adopt this as his new nickname for the Shadow King.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hunny and Mori…

As Tamaki and Kyoya were making plans, the two seniors of the Host Club were walking down the halls of Ouran, still searching for the secret cake storage.

Mori broke the silence by saying, " Mitsukuni, what do you make of those two?"

Hunny(in his rare serious mood)replied, "I think they'll be fine, but….. How will they explain their new relationship to the others?"

"Just like we did- together and with cake." Mori said.

"I don't think cake will work for them…"

Mori leaned down close to Hunny, "I'm sure they'll find a way, even without cake, Mitsukuni." Mori pressed his lips against Hunny's, the former happily returning the kiss.

"I'm sure you're right, Takashi!" Hunny practically shouted when the kiss ended.

"I love you, Mitsukuni."

"I love you too, Takashi! Now let's find that cake!!"

"Hehe, okay."

---Line Break!---

Tamaki and Kyoya are at Kyoya's private beach now…

Tamaki and Kyoya sat down on the sand and watched the sunset unfold before them. The way the dark shades of orange, purple, and blue were hitting the ocean waves made the sight truly breathtaking.

Tamaki laid back onto the sand, "It's so beautiful here, Kyoya, don't you agree?"

"Yes, it certainly is, but not as beautiful as you." Kyoya said gazing happily at the blonde. His statement was true, the dark colors of the sunset were beautifully contrasting with Tamaki's skin tone.

"Thank you, my prince," Tamaki flourished using his nickname once again.

The two stood up and walked along the beach to where a small cabana was. It was made from the finest oak wood and along the sides various palm trees and beach grasses were placed. Inside there was a kitchen equipped with enough food to last a commoner a month, a small living area with two silk couches, a well-crafted table, an HD television, and a hanging chandelier-like light, and a bedroom with a canopy bed fit for two.

They strolled into the bedroom first. "Now…where were we?" Tamaki inquired.

Kyoya answered, "My…..hand was up your shirt, right....?" He blushed at the thought, "A-and we were lying down and….kissing…."

"Yes, you're right." The energetic one said.

They laid down on the bed and Kyoya hesitantly put his lips to Tamaki's. He then slid his hand under Tamaki's shirt and up his magnificent torso. Tamaki put his arms around Kyoya's neck and pulled said boy closer, deepening the kiss. Their actions became more and more heated until their shirts had been discarded and thrown into a random corner.

"Tama….ki…..nnn….!" Kyoya moaned.

"Yes….oh yes, Kyoya…." Tamaki moaned back.

Kyoya paused for a second and pulled back slightly. Tamaki whimpered at the sudden lack of contact from his loved one.

Kyoya looked at him meaningfully and posed a question, "Tamaki…can I….be your first time?"

Tamaki had been wanting him ask this and gushed out, "I would love that more than anything else, Kyoya!"

"Ah! Thank you…Tamaki."

* * *

(A/N: You were all hoping for a sex scene, weren't you? Naughty, naughty fangirls/fanboys. I would never be able to write that kind of scene, sorry…)

(A/N: You also thought that was the end of the story, didn't you? Wrong! There's still a whole other part!!)

Ouran High- Music Room 3- Host Club Meeting

All of the girls who frequented Music Room 3 had left already. The lovely ladies had noticed something between Kyoya and the King. They seemed to be friendlier than they normally would towards one another and kept sneaking(or in Tamaki's case, not-so-sneaky)glances at each other.

The Host Club's resident Otaku, Renge, had the idea that they were in love. The girls had been quick to point out that Tamaki was obviously interested in the opposite gender, not the same. Renge's fire was watered down and she decided that it was, indeed, a silly idea. For once, the Otaku's fantasy had been right. If she had known that, though, she probably would have exploited it to its fullest.

Now it was just the members of the club sitting about in the room, chatting amongst themselves. Tamaki stood up, grabbed Kyoya by the hand and dragged him to the center of the room. Tamaki had his 'I'm your father, listen to me' look on and shouted, "Everyone, Kyoya and I have an announcement to make!!"

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked up at their 'lord', expecting him to ramble on about something irrelevant/stupid like he normally would. Mori and Hunny simply looked up, and a knowing smile appeared on Hunny's face, while Mori sat with the slightest hint of a smile.

Tamaki paused to make sure his whole 'family' was looking up at their 'father'. He took in a deep breath and announced, "Kyoya and I are now a couple and had had wonderful sex last night!!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. Even Mori's. No one said anything. No one blinked. No one could form a coherent thought.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki and shouted, "Y-you didn't have to tell them that last part!"

To this Tamaki said, "Nonsense, our family has a right to know everything about this relationship, Kyoya! It was both of our first times, and it was magnificent!"

Kyoya's face was beet red to the tips of his ears, "It…It _was_ pretty nice…..but still!"

Tamaki ignored him, "Yes, I couldn't have asked for a better love-making session! Now, anyone have questions?"

Haruhi tentatively raised her hand.

"Yes, my precious daughter?"

"Ummm… How did you two figure out that you were in love?" Haruhi inquired.

"Well, Kyoya here has had feelings for me for a while now, but I recently was feeling strange around him. I was over at his house just two days ago and my feelings and thoughts came together into one sweet epiphany! Any other questions?"

This time it was Hikaru who raised his hand, "Yes! How do two guys do it?"

"Well, Hikaru my son, first—" Kyoya slapped his hand over Tamaki's mouth. He looked like he was about to faint from embarrassment. "H-he doesn't need to know that…!"

Tamaki removed the hand, "B-but shouldn't he know? Sex is very important! Does anyone else want to know??"

Immediately, the twins raised their hands, and Hikaru, who was sitting next to Haruhi, raised her hand for her. Mori and Hunny already knew, but they raised their hands, anyway.

Kyoya did a sweatdrop then yelled, "The go to a library!"

Tamaki stared in horror, "Those books have too many illustrations! We as parents must provide this knowledge! Ok, so first…"

2 hours filled with questions and answers later…

--And that's it!" Tamaki finished.

Together, the twins sat back and said, "Oh. My. God…"

Kyoya promptly turned and said, "I'm going home now…," Though it was obvious that Tamaki hadn't heard him.

Then, everyone stood up to get their things and leave. Their minds were foggy with all of the information they had just received.

They all ignored him and proceeded to walk out of the door. Before leaving, Hunny walked up to Tamaki and said, "Tama-chan, that was a nice talk you gave us, but it took two hours, our meeting is over now....."

Tamaki stared at his sempai, "W-what!?" Hunny nodded and walked off to join Mori at the door. Tamaki sighed, "Oh well, Kyoya that went rather well, ne? …Kyoya?" His phone suddenly starting to produce a cheery little tune signaling that he had received a text. It was from the Shadow King.

'_Tamaki, go home, already! Or….if you want to come to my house…'_

Tamaki smiled. Then he texted back.

_Yay, I'll go to your house and we can practice what I just told everyone!_

From his house, 'mommy' sighed, smiled, then texted back.

…_Okay.

* * *

_

And there you have it!! My first Ouran story!!

Kaoru: Wait, I didn't get to say anything!!

Wolfstar96: Yes you did, you said, "Oh. My. Gosh…" with Hikaru!

Kaoru: Yeah but I didn't get to say anything on my own!! Hikaru did!!

Hikaru: Don't be jealous, Kaoru!

Kaoru: I'm not!!

Wolfstar96: Yeah, sure… Reviews are love!!


End file.
